


Nothing Green Can Stay

by Clarizia



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: 221b, BBC, Backer Street, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Detective, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, Irene Adler - Freeform, Lestrade - Freeform, Mary Watson - Freeform, Moriarty - Freeform, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Other, Sir Conan Doyle, WarnerBro, holmes - Freeform, martin freeman - Freeform, otp, watson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarizia/pseuds/Clarizia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too late.<br/>I've already lost him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Green Can Stay

I finally know it until now.

—— When it's all too late.

When he shot Magnussen, he turned and looked into my eyes. Those pretty eyes, the most beautiful color in my whole life, they stared straight into mine like they had a million words to say. I'm sure that he knew what he's doing, and he definitely knew the consequence too, but I can't believe that he really did it.

Why is he doing it? Why?

The answer came fast. He told me himself.

"Tell Marry now that she's safe now." He shouted with the loud sound of helicopters screaming right on top of us.

What did he do this for?

He never cares about Marry, I'm sure about that. So there's only one reason left — as he always like to say, "Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth" —

He did it for me.

_______________________________________________

 

How long have I been avoiding and ignoring what's in his eyes?

How long have I been hiding from his — and maybe even mine, too — feeling towards myself?

I know it clearly myself, don't I? When he looked at me in the café, when he jumped off the building for me, when he played the violin at my wedding, when he didn't give a second thought but to rush into the fire to save me, and when he.... shot Magnussen for me.

This all shows one thing. It is so obvious, but I just didn't want to think about it.

He loves me.

God, how long have I been avoiding from facing my own heart?

_______________________________________________

 

There are only two color in my world — brown and green.

Brown is my favorite color, and green is his color. Those green were beyond words. They were blue, sometimes, when he was thinking. I often wondered that how, just how, can a man like him have eyes as clear and bright like crystals? He belongs to the darkness, but he has a heart of a child and the eyes of an angel. He is at the angel's side but he is certainly not one of them, he has a mind of a genius but he's a fool in some certain way. He brought me back the darkness but you can say that he brought me the sunshine, too. Those green, everything hide in those green.

But nothing green can stay.

_______________________________________________

 

He means more than just a friend to me.

And when I finally see through this, it is already too late.

I've already lost him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thoughts from John's POV.... (super crappy and super short sorry....)  
> Really wish that they would be together (both BBC's johnlock and WarnerBro's and the original TV shows and the original books and short stories'.... Anyways just JOHNLOCK forever sitting in their little apartment in Baker Street 221B.)


End file.
